


Хтонический ужас в действии

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Хтонический ужас в действии

Я на почте. 

Второй час уже пошел, а очередь сдвинулась только на два человека. Зато за мной уже человек восемь пристроились. И трое виртуально стоят — места спросили и ушли. Дурачье! Кто ж их теперь назад пустит? 

Мне надо забрать письмо. Заказное. Ответ официальный из совбеза пришел. Три недели ходил, чтобы заказать бумагу — теперь третий раз прихожу, чтобы ее забрать. Она проклята, что ли? 

Это не отделение, это казнь египетская! Места — метр на метр, концентрация людей на квадратный сантиметр превышает концентрацию бактерий. А злые все — жесть! Вот какая-то тетка лезла «просто спросить», так ей и лямки на сумке оторвали. Жаль, я далеко стою, хоть бы развеялся. А то скучно, просто капец. И телефон сел, как назло.

О, картина на стене висит. Называется «Зловещий ужас рвется всех убить». Ну, ок. Действительно, зловещенько так нарисовано. Краски темные. Небо алое, тревожное, в черных полосах. Словно какая-то темная тень на него наползает. Еще есть море. Тоже такого кровавого цвета, в нем мертвые рыбы плавают. Почему мертвые? Потому что живые рыбы вверх пузами не поплывут. Кажется. Еще есть черная скала. На скале замок. Тоже все разных оттенков черного. Вот если бы не эта картина, никогда бы не подумал, что у черного оттенки есть. Теперь подумаю. Ну, то есть знаю. Вообще как-то эта картина затягивает. От нее прямо каким-то болотом, дохлятиной словно пахнет. И чем больше на нее смотришь, тем больше всего замечаешь. То окошко вспыхнет, то кустик появится. Скелетики каких-то животных в кучку собраны. А вон пентаграмма на земле выложена. О, на ней появились свечи! И загорелись! Картина словно живет. Но ведь так не бывает, да? Или это технологии? 

О, из того окошка, которое в башне, какая-то мегачерная тварь вылазит. Вон, вон ползет по стене замка! И мерзкая такая, гадкая, буэ просто! И зубы у нее острые, и слюна с них стекает ядовитая — даже камень плавится. А выражение морды ее такое, что просто поубивала бы всех, погрызла, подушила! И чем ниже эта тварь опускается, тем больше и темнее становится. В окне просто точка показалась — сейчас вон размером с кляксу, а теперь уже с пятак. И растет, растет на глазах! Слезла со стены — полезла по скале. В жизни бы не поверил, что такое на картинах может быть! Плюх — и она уже в воде! Выныривает, облизывается! Рыбу дохлую жрет, фу! Я аж слышу, как кости хрустят. Пожрала рыбу, стала размером с большую мужскую ладонь. И плывет к рамке. О, еще подросла! 

О Боже, она зацепилась щупальцами за раму. И размером уже с такую откормленную крысу… Нет, уже как средняя собачка! О Господи, оно вылазит из рамы! И лезет по стене! В сторону почтового окошка… 

Что??? Без очереди?!!! Тварь!!!!!!! Да я с обеда тут стою, с работы отпросился! Теперь еще отрабатывать придется, чтобы это сраное письмо забрать. А ты типа вылез из картины — и все тебе можно?! Сдохни, сдохни, поганая мерзость! Сдохниииии! Мочите, мочите ее, ребята! Она все врет, она тут не стояла!! Где твои свидетели, погань? За кем занимала, падла? Молчишь?! Ааааа! Так ее, так! В следующий раз будет думать, прежде чем без очереди лезть! А то завели моду — переться, не спросив разрешения! Это вам не это! Это почта! Тут все строго!


End file.
